A characteristic of liquid electrolyte type batteries, particularly lead acid batteries, is that chemical compound deposits slowly build up on the plates to partially or entirely cover, and displace the normal plate surfaces. Low current recharging is inadequate in that it cannot, as such, sufficiently remove deposits that, with the passage or time, crystallize and choke the battery plates by interfering with and blocking the electrolyte movement. Through the years may people have tried to dislodge these deposits by "fast charging", an approach that usually over heats and warps the lead plates in a lead acid battery. When this occurs, a battery may still appear to have taken a charge and the electrolyte may check as being correct, but the battery does not hold the charge as the plates are effectively shorted. The transfer between metal (lead) electrodes and ions in a solution is not instantaneous. This causes a skin effect over the entire lead plate surfaces, and the lead sulfation that is built up on plate surfaces will be released, either going back into the solution or broken up. Batteries using other electrolytes also face reclaiming, maintenance and charging problems that need to be successfully addressed.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a combination reclaiming, maintaining and charging circuit for batteries.
Another object is to provide a combination reclaiming, maintaining and charging circuit capable of removing current blocking deposits from battery plates.
A further object is to prevent overheating and warpage of plates in a battery when charging efforts are made to dislodge deposits from battery plates, and to prevent explosion of batteries with overheating.
Still another object is to significantly extend the useful service life and reliability of batteries at reasonable cost.